


The Good Night Story

by Blue24t2



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: #call #canadaday #night #insomnia #whiskey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue24t2/pseuds/Blue24t2
Summary: The European Council deliberations has been suspendent to Tuesday's morning. Manu came back home for the night, but he can't sleep.





	The Good Night Story

He was thinking about Justin. He couldn't sleep, because he was thinking about his Canadian. And the fact, that he haven't slept for 2 days wasn't very helpful. And then he decided to have a shower.  
After showering he came out the washroom and the cold air hit him. The air wasn't enough cold for Manu, but it was enough cold to awake him.  
But Manu wasn't satisfied and he searched for some different ways to spend this night.  
He ended drinking whiskey with ice in his office.  
He thought about calling Justin earlier, but now he was drunk and the idea was more attractive than 2 hours ago. He did what he thought.  
-Justin ?  
-Yeah, it's me.  
-So, I think it's good to wish you happy Canada Day...  
-Manu... It's a pleasure to hear that wishes from you, but... are you drunk?  
-I think so...  
-Manu, why are you drinking at- Justin stopped for a while to count the time difference- 2 am?  
-I don't know, maybe I'm not tired. Yeah, I'm not tired. That's the answer.  
-I don't think that's the answer for your behavior. Go back to sleep, Manu.- The last sentence Justin said in some kind of commanding tone.  
-Nooo...  
-Emmanuel that wasn't a question! Go back to sleep. Now.  
-Only if you tell me a story.  
-Really ? Manu, you're not a child...-Justin laughed.  
-Please, Justin !  
-Ok, ok. So what can be story about?  
-I don't know. That's your problem.  
-Are you lying in your bed?  
-No. I'm lying on my sofa.  
-OK... So... It was early, cold morning when little turtle named Tim decided to go on a adventure. First he went to his friend- pig named Napoléon...  
-You.... You bandit ! You know this is forbidden in France to name the pig Napoléon !  
-Shut up and listen. I can change the name.  
-That's good.  
-Yeah.. So he went to his friends...a snake named Dean and a snail named Bob. They decided to go to Paris...  
-And where they lived?  
-Somewhere in East Europe... I don't know, any ideas ?  
-Eeeeeeee.... Poland? I think there's enough peaceful to set the story.  
-You know any cities in Poland? I don't.  
-Warsaw, capital city.  
-So ok. They lived in Warsaw.- Justin checked the distance between two cities- it's 1592 km far from Paris. So Tim, Bob and Dean bought a train ticket to Paris. They didn't buy a plane one, because they lived in Poland so they were poor.  
-Don't be so nasty...  
-I'm not! They went to railway station and waited for a train. Animals, because the animals from Orwell's story have rulled the world, were speaking Polish and this is an unimportant information. Our heros checked the hour, it was 9:58 am and the train arrives at 10:35 am. There was really boring and time was passing minute by minute, second by second. The snake yawned... Emmanuel, are you sleeping ? - Justin heared him snoring.  
Nothing but a single snore was an answer. Justin laughed.  
-Bonne nuit mon amour.

**Author's Note:**

> As always write me about my mistakes. I think the story is a little bit to childish for Manu. 😝 Don't you think so?


End file.
